Entre rebanadas de pizza y el estrés
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Ultimas semanas del semestre, y Kuroo se siente morir, pero una sorpresa cuando llega a su departamento le sube el animo hasta por los cielos / BoKuro, One-shot!


**Entre rebanadas de pizza y el estrés**

.

.

.

Kuroo quería que, literalmente, lo atropellara un camión, aunque ya se sentía de esa manera. Sentía cansancio y hambre, y para colmo no había sacado dinero suficiente para comprar algo en la tienda de conveniencia en la esquina de su calle. Solo le quedaba llegar a casa y ver si había algo comestible en el refrigerador. Pero después tendría que seguir estudiando para los exámenes finales y organizar una exposición que debía presentar dentro de dos días. Se sentía morir y con ganas de mandar todo a la mierda.

Cuando llegó a su edificio hasta el caminar al ascensor se le hizo tedioso, y cuando estuvo dentro se recostó contra el muro metálico a pensar que aún le quedaba un año de sufrimiento dentro de la universidad. Se preguntó cómo había sobrevivido ya cuatro años hasta ese momento. Y luego pensó en que iría a ser de él cuando se graduara y tuviera que conseguir trabajo. Pidió que alguien se apiadara de él.

Arrastró los pies saliendo del ascensor, y agradeció internamente que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo que viera todo su aspecto demacrado, aunque si lo pensaba bien, a esas alturas todo le importaba un bledo. Sacó las llaves de su mochila y cuando las insertó en la cerradura se llevó una especie de susto, porque él recordaba haberle puesto seguro antes de salir, pero al girar la llave la puerta se abrió con facilidad. Entrecerró los ojos extrañado, y se preparó para lo que sea. Si había alguien en su casa, el asunto era grave. Kuroo era alto y un poco corpulento, pero no estaba en sus mejores condiciones para confrontar a un ladrón.

Abrió la puerta un poco y se fijó en que la luz del pasillo de entrada estaba encendida, lo cual era en parte conveniente porque ya estaba anocheciendo. La luz del comedor también estaba encendida. Entró con sigilo sin quitarse los zapatos siquiera, porque los iba a necesitar si la situación ameritaba que corriera, por lo que no cerró la puerta tampoco. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mucho más grande al ver lo que había en la mesa del comedor.

Era un ramo de flores, envueltos en papel satinado de color rojo, al lado de una caja de pizza tamaño familiar. Kuroo parpadeó un par de veces, y miró a todos lados como si así fuera a encontrar al autor de tal acción. Se acercó a la mesa y con un poco de desconfianza comenzó a abrir la caja. En esa milésima de segundo intentó pensar si le había hecho daño a alguien, y si dentro de esa cosa habría una bomba o algo parecido, aunque a esas alturas de su vida ya no le importaba morir destripado en el comedor de su departamento. Sin embargo, en la caja solo había una pizza con anchoas y pepperoni, lo cual no era nada fuera de lo común, pero en un momento su paranoia lo llevó a pensar que quizás estuviera envenenada. De todas maneras, ese pensamiento se esfurmó al ver que había una nota pegada en el reverso de la caja, con manchas de la salsa roja de la pizza.

" _Buena suerte en tus exámenes :)"_

Leyó la nota y sintió su estómago encogerse.

Se preguntó entonces quien habría sido el alma gentil que fue capaz de hacer algo tan jodidamente lindo, porque los únicos que sabían su situación estresante eran sus padres (que de ninguna manera serían los responsables de ello), su amigo Kenma (de ninguna manera tampoco), Oikawa (Mucho menos, ese tipo estaba peor que él), su vecino, Bokuto…

Bokuto.

A este último se lo había cruzado casualmente en la universidad esa misma tarde a la hora del almuerzo. Kuroo estaba en la cafetería, pero en vez de estar comiendo estaba repasando libros y armando un informe. Bokuto, el chico de cabellos particulares le dijo que le invitaría a comer, o algo así entendió Kuroo porque la verdad era que no le había hecho ni caso, pues estaba muy concentrado, pero sí le comentó lo ocupado que estaba con los exámenes finales.

Tetsuro en ese momento se sintió un poco mal, porque el chico en cuestión, desde que lo conoció el semestre pasado cuando se mudó a su departamento actual y descubrió que iban a la misma universidad, se había vuelto un tipo cercano para él, y esa misma tarde Kuroo se había portado de una forma muy cortante y a pesar de ello se tomó las molestias de llevarle una pizza muy apetitosa a casa. Y flores. Debía poner en agua esas flores cuanto antes. De repente, se fijó en la mesada de la cocina, y la pequeña llave encima de esta. Entonces recordó que a Bokuto hasta le había comentado de la llave de repuesto que Kuroo escondía encima del marco de la puerta. Eso explicaba cómo había entrado. Aunque la verdad, a Kuroo no le importaba el cómo había entrado. Pero si le importaba otra cosa.

Salió del departamento y fue a la puerta de al lado y tocó un par de veces. Solo pasó un minuto hasta que su vecino abrió la puerta, y nada más lo vio, pareció alarmarse un poco.

—Ah, Kuroo, estas aquí —tartamudeó—. Ehh, si es por lo de entrar a tu departamento sin permiso, puedo exp-

—Gracias —dijo Kuroo antes de rendirse y caer sobre Bokuto con un abrazo.

Porque el simple hecho de que ese tipo haya hecho algo tan dulce y se sintiera culpable al respecto, a Kuroo le parecía algo sumamente adorable.

Se separó de él segundos más tarde, y Bokuto seguía con una cara entre alarmado y sorprendido.

—Lo siento, es solo que hoy me porté como un patán, y tú haces eso, y la verdad es que estoy cansado, me quiero morir, no quiero nada pero hiciste eso y… gracias —dijo de nuevo, con los hombros caídos y sonriendo a duras penas.

Pero era la sonrisa más sincera que podía transmitirle.

Bokuto sonrió al cabo también.

—No te preocupes por lo de esta tarde, yo entiendo —explicó el de ojos dorados—. Y es por eso que… ah, es que me molestaba verte así.

Kuroo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No estás en exámenes también?

—Es lo bueno de entrar a una carrera sin números ni ciencias, solo tengo que leer y poner atención a clases, nada del otro mundo —respondió Bokuto encogiéndose de hombros.

Kuroo asintió.

—Ya veo… porque, ¿sabes? Tengo esa enorme pizza ahí dentro —señaló su departamento con el pulgar—, y no sé si tengo las energías para acabarla toda yo solo así que… ¿me acompañas?

Bokuto agrandó los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmín, y Kuroo tuvo que contenerse para no saltar a abrazarlo de nuevo.

Porque la verdad, ese chico peculiar le gustaba un poco.

Al final, Bokuto asintió y terminaron en el departamento de Kuroo comiendo la pizza y charlando un rato, aunque Kuroo abrió un par de libros y para revisarlos. No era un problema hablar con Bokuto, comer y leer al mismo tiempo, porque podía hacer eso si se calmaba primero, y la comida y la compañía le hacían bien. Aunque lo que dijo su vecino momentos después derribó su calma nuevamente.

—Hey, Kuroo, cuando hayan terminado los exámenes finales ¿Por qué no sales conmigo?

El pelinegro se le quedó viendo con una rebanada de pizza en la boca, y tras parpadear una vez se terminó el pedazo de un bocado solo para decir.

—Solo si vamos a comer pizza de nuevo.

—¡Claro! —dijo el otro chico, intentando no parecer muy emocionado pero fallando rotundamente.

—Y solo si invito yo.

Bokuto parpadeó.

—Pero…

—¿No quieres salir conmigo?

—¡C-Claro que quiero!

Kuroo sonrió de lado.

—Entonces es un trato.

Bokuto infló un cachete.

—Solo porque me gustas bastante, Kuroo.

El nombrado rio ante el mohín de su vecino, y para encubrir la repentina vergüenza. Pero era una vergüenza en el buen sentido. Y después de esa noche, hasta que terminaron los exámenes finales, Kuroo no se pudo sentir más tranquilo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Este es un pequeño one-shot random que hice como regalo para una amiga, claro que iba a ser un drabble y ya pero me he extendido xD y quedó esto :3 espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer ;w; Nos leemos por ahí~

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
